


Downpour

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid fucking Los Angeles with its stupid fucking storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 7, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

“What do you mean, you don’t have the fucking key!?”

“I mean, I **don’t have** the **fucking** key!”

The wind continued to howl around them, and the rain was still coming down hard. The alley they were standing in protected them from the wind some, but did nothing to stop the angry droplets of water from the sudden rain. Fucking Los Angeles and its fucking week straight of dark storms that came on with no fucking warning. 

Frank hadn’t even unpacked all the way before the raining started and it was just pissing him off. He knew that it was kinda ridiculous to be angry at the weather, but he was. That, and Gerard.

Well, he wasn’t angry at Gerard either. Just frustrated. Something was different with Gerard, something that hadn’t been there before, and their friendship was strained for it. And even now, they were fighting. Fighting because of a stupid key, in the rain, while Frank fought down the desire to kiss Gerard. He knew how he would taste, too. Sweet like too much coffee, cigarettes, tired and perfect. The rain was plastering his hair to his face, and Frank just wanted to thread his fingers through it, like he used to in the shower.

“Why don’t you have the key?” Gerard just wanted inside. Inside where it was dry so that Frank’s shirt could dry and not cling to his frame like that. The wet cotton of his tee shirt hugged the curve of his hip, and the curve of his shoulder. His hair was wet and shoved away from his face. It made him look impossibly young, and reminded Gerard of their first days together, as friends. Their first days together as lovers. He wanted somewhere dry before he threw Frank against the red brick of the wall behind him and kissed him. 

But, he couldn’t do that. Hadn’t been able to kiss the love of his life since they had gotten married to other people. 

Frank crossed his arms, and shrugged. “Maybe because I forgot it in your fucking kitchen?”

“Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do now? Everyone else is still across town, and if I don’t call Brian with the guitar demo tonight, he’ll be pissed.”

“I know, Gerard! I didn’t mean to leave the fucking thing.”

“Did I say that you did?”

“You implied as much!”

“I didn’t say that you meant to leave it, fucker. I was just…”

But Frank didn’t stay around long enough to pay attention. He shook his head, turned on his heel, and started walking. It took him about five steps, one into a cold puddle, before he realized that he was walking the wrong way, heading toward a brick wall. But he kept walking, couldn’t turn around and see Gerard there, eyes bright and a flush on his cheeks. Couldn’t.

Gerard, after cursing himself out a few times, jogged up to him, grabbed Frank’s shoulder, and pulled him out of the next stride, up against the wall. “What the fuck, Iero? You do know that you can’t walk through walls, right?” 

There was a pause, and a flicker in Gerard’s eyes, the one that he got before he went scrabbling for a pen and paper, wanting to capture something before it escaped. Frank could practically see the sketch, of him disappearing into a wall and giggled before he could help it.

Gerard’s eyes held his as a small smile crept over his face, and all at once, it was like Frank was looking at _his_ Gerard. The one that he had fallen in love with, the one he was still in love with. “Fuck this shit,” he grumbled before taking Gerard’s wet face into his hands and kissing him. And all of a sudden, there was Gerard, pressed close to Frank, hips against hips, all of the frustration and anger transformed into a hot press of lips and skin. Frank could feel the wet brick under his shirt, the water running down his open collar, and couldn’t give a less of a damn.

Gerard’s mind was stuck on a loop of Frank as he let the want he had been trying hard to ignore finally find an outlet, the right outlet. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s hips, lifting him up against the wall and shoving a knee between his thighs. Frank’s arms went around his neck, and Gerard supported his weight. Frank’s mouth started a path of kisses starting from the corner of his jaw and kissed until the fabric of Gerard’s shirt stopped him. Then, he bit lightly into the flesh and felt Gerard’s first thrust against him. Frank groaned, and went back for more wet kisses. 

It was going to be over ridiculously soon, Gerard could already feel the pressure behind his spine, the shivers at every one of Frank’s touches. He sped up and pulled Frank closer, trying to increase the friction, knowing that Frank liked it rough. The answering shiver and whimper made Gerard smile against Frank’s lips. 

Gerard’s lips trailed across his cheek, taking the bit of flesh under his ear into his mouth, biting down. A particular twist of Gerard’s hips, and Frank’s back stretched tight in an arc. Before he knew it, he was coming, waves and waves of heat and ecstasy. He moaned in the back of his throat before pulling away from the kiss to shout Gerard’s name loud enough for it to echo throughout the small space, bouncing off the brick and the rain.

“Yeah, Frankie, yeah.” Gerard mumbled into his ear, breath hot against flushed skin, and Frank’s hands grabbed at Gerard’s shirt, grabbing handfuls of fabric as Gerard thrust hard twice more before stilling tight against him. He mumbled Frank’s name against his neck, hips twitching. Frank pulled his head up by his hair and kissed him again, trying to put all of the love and desire he had for Gerard into the simple act of lips against lips, tongues against tongues. 

Eventually, they separated and Frank stood on the ground with his own two feet. His knees wobbled, but kept him upright and he considered it a win. “I so need a fucking shower now.”

Gerard looked down at him, and saw the same old Frank there, mumbling about being dirty and wet and had to laugh. It was so something that Frank would say, and he only laughed harder at the glare Frank shot him.

“Just for that, you don’t get to shower with me.”

Gerard’s mouth closed with an audible sound, even over the pound of water against stone. Frank smiled, and turned to start walking back towards the car, a whole 15 minute walk away. Gerard stepped in beside him, and took his hand in his own, squeezing tightly for a moment. Frank glanced at him, took in the smirk on his face and turned his own face to the sky, letting the rain hit his cheeks and eyelids, tasting the rainwater behind his teeth as he grinned. Maybe the weather wasn’t so horrible here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
